Falling for the Wrong Weasley
by Sphinxey
Summary: Hermione is staying with the Weasley's for a few weeks of summer, but finds Charlie better company than Ron. Ron tries to rape her and soon she finds herself attracted to the wrong person... Will be CWHG, and include mentions of attempted rape. RWHG will
1. The Start of it All

AN: This is just a little ficlet that I've been thinking about for a while, 'cause there aren't enough CW/HG romances out there. Please review.

Disclaimer: Never has been mine, never will be mine. J.K. has all the money etc.

Warning: This is Charlie Weasley Hermione Granger romance, or will be after this chapter. It also makes Ron out to be a total jerk, so if you don't like, don't read. It will also contain hints of attempted rape in later chapters.

* * *

Charlie was worried. Hermione seemed more withdrawn every day, for no apparent reason. She'd been at the Burrow nearly a week, and although she'd been cheerful at the start now you were lucky to catch a smile.

Her parents were at a conference in America, delivering a speech on English dentistry, so Hermione had arranged to stay with the Weasley's for three weeks until they got back. The twins had bought a flat near diagon alley, and Ginny was staying with a friend for a month, so it was just her, Ron and him in the house apart from Molly and Arthur, because Bill was still in Egypt.

Molly was obviously expecting Ron and Hermione to be going out within a week, as it was obvious Ron fancied her, and although there were no obvious signs Hermione seemed to like him too. Charlie however thought different. He'd seen the way the girl acted around his brother, and the emotion she showed was certainly not love or anything close to it.

If anything she seemed repulsed by the boy. When he touched her she flinched, when he entered a room she shrank back.

'Oh well,' thought Charlie as he trailed up the many stairs to get ready for the day. Not that he was doing much at the moment. He was on temporary leave from Romania to visit the family, which was stupid as the family weren't there!

As he passed a closed bathroom door he heard a faint curse. Curious, he went to the door in time to hear "...bugger shit bugger!!!"

"Is something wrong?" He called cautiously. The voice was Hermione's, and she didn't swear for no reason. He heard a whimper, before she called back, "Is that you, Charlie?"

"Yep, it's me. Can I help? I heard you swearing."

"Ermmm...well, it's kind of embarrassing..."

"Monthly Problems?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I've caught Ginny in this dilemma more than once you know. What do you need?"

"In the top draw of my dresser there are some purple pads, and some red and white knickers. If you could bring me one of each that would be brill."

He retreated to her room to find the required items. It turned out that the drawer contained underwear of all descriptions, something he wasn't very comfortable rummaging through, but he managed well enough to, and soon was heading back along the corridor to the bathroom.

"What should I do with them, just pass them round the door?"

"Please. Just toss them in the direction of the shower."

A second later a small bundle hit the shower curtain before falling to the floor. Hermione picked it up gratefully, calling her thanks to Charlie, who carried on up the corridor to his room.

A few minutes later he heard the toilet flush, and a door opening and closing, followed by the muffled footsteps of a teenage girl. Waiting a few minutes to give her a chance to compose herself, Charlie crossed the corridor and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in."

He opened the door slightly and slipped inside. Hermione was curled on her bed with a magazine, and looked up when he entered.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to embarrass you," Charlie started nervously.

"Don't worry about it. I almost glad you did hear me, because I don't know what I'd've done if you hadn't. Anyway, I'm intrigued as to when you caught Ginny. I mean, she mentioned that one of her brothers had caught her, but from the way she said it I assumed that she was teased about it."

"Nope. I never told anyone. It was bound to happen sometime."

They talked for nearly an hour, during which Charlie found out a few interesting things, including the fact that Ron had tried to kiss her without her consent. He decided not to make a fuss, but stored it away for later thought.

* * *

AN: Please review!


	2. Trying Times

**AN: This chapter contains mention of Rape. You have been warned.**

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

* * *

They continued to meet up and talk for the next few days. Charlie discovered her favourite spot in a clearing near the lake, and they chatted there for hours at a time. Bit by bit the story of how she didn't like Ron that way, and how he seemed almost jealous if she talked to anyone else came out, making Charlie mad, although he didn't show it.

Then one day he caught sight of her running almost desperately out of the house. After a minute Charlie followed, keeping a discreet distance behind. They emerged in the clearing near the lake, where Hermione collapsed against one of the trees crying. He moved closer to the girl, moving noisily so she'd know he was there. She didn't protest when he sat down beside her and slid his arm round her shoulders; in fact she snuggled closer with a whimper.

Charlie was surprised at the last bit. She'd been touchy for ages; if anyone touched her she'd flinch away, and even in their talks she refused contact, so for her to willingly snuggle was something new.

They stayed that way, with Charlie holding the girl close, for over an hour, Hermione's tears never once letting up. When they eventually slowed to the occasional snuffle he pulled away slightly, sitting up more to find a better position against the tree.

"What happened?" The question hung in the air as 'Mione collected her thoughts.

"He tried to kiss me again," she finally came out with.

"It was more than that," reproached Charlie. "He tried to rape you, didn't he?" Inside Charlie was seething, but he suppressed the urge to find his brother and decapitate him, instead holding Hermione closer.

"Yes," whispered Hermione unwillingly.

"When?" The question was gentle, but it still carried force.

"Before I came out here. I was reading when he came into my room. He'd been asking me if I'd go out with him, and I kept saying no, so he asked me again, then said that if I wouldn't co-operate then he'd try a different method. Next thing I knew he was bruising my mouth and ripping at my shirt." She broke off into sobs towards the end, burying her face in Charlie's shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright, I won't let him hurt you again." Slowly the sobs disappeared, until she was calm enough to sit up.

"We need to tell mum about this," said Charlie. "I know you won't want to, but you have to tell someone, or else he'll try again."

The response was a violent shake of the head. "I don't want to cause trouble. Anyway, I doubt he'll try again. I gave him a good knee in the groin to get away."

Charlie chuckled at that. "Good for you. I still think you should tell though."

"No."

"Fine. But you promise to tell if it happens again?"

"Fine."

They made their way back up to the house after a while, after a violent game of tickling to cheer themselves up. Molly looked at them suspiciously, but didn't comment, and the rest of the day was passed reading, in Hermione's case, and playing Quidditch, (Ron and Charlie). It took all of Charlie's self control not to send a bludger full force at Ron's head.

Hermione went up to bed early, around 9, but when Charlie passed her room at 11 he could hear soft whimpers. He made his way to the door and knocked softly, before opening the door. The girl screamed softly. He didn't go in, but stayed at the door. In the dim light he could just make out the curled up form of 'Mione on one corner of the bed.

"Hermione?"

"Charlie?" She sounded nervous.

"Yep. Can I come in?"

"Please." There was a hint of pleading in her voice.

Crossing to the bed Charlie hugged the girl. "Can't sleep?"

"No. I keep thinking I can hear Ron coming up the corridor."

"If he does then I'll hear him first, 'cause my rooms closer to the stairs than yours. Don't worry, he won't come in here."

Hermione nodded and settled back onto the bed. Charlie made his way out and back to his room, hoping she'd get some sleep.

His wish didn't come true though, and when he went to the bathroom for a drink half an hour later he could hear sobbing.

"Still can't sleep?" A shake of her head. "Hang on a sec."

He came back a minute later with his blanket and pillow. "I'll sleep on the floor so Ron will wake me before he gets near you." He spread the blanket out and lay down. "Get some sleep."

Within 15 minutes she was asleep, safe at last.

* * *

AN: Please review


	3. The Last Straw

AN: London was Bril. It's the fourth time I've been but it's just as good each time. And Harrods is just as easy to spend loads in...

Thankyou to all my reviewers. In answer to some questions:

Alabaster Bootykins - Yep, it's embarrassing. I like Ron sometimes, but he's so much more fun as an idiot.

Ron-Is-Mine - No, I don't think Charlie has a girl friend, and if he did then he doesn't now.

S.F. Gustafuson - I'm sorry if Charlie seemed older brotherish because that's exactly what I don't want him to be. As for the age difference, in my story I'm working on the idea that Charlie left Hogwarts two years before Hermione started. That's only a nine year difference, and I don't think that's too bad.

And a general thankyou to - Bhekie, witchfire37, possumgurl, footiefan, and EnchantedBlood.

**WARNING: There will be attempted rape!!!**

* * *

Ron crept into the room slowly, not focusing on anything apart from his goal, which was his undoing; if he had paid attention he would have noticed the bundle of covers on the floor near the window. As it was he went straight past it on his way to the bed, totally focused on his own evil doings.

Charlie regained consciousness for no apparent reason, but he followed an instinct and kept silent. He could just make out a dim figure approaching the bed. He nearly leapt up then, but didn't, deciding that any evidence he could gather would be useful. He watched as his brother made his way to the side of the bed and, in one swift move, straddled Hermione, forcing his tongue into her mouth hard.

She woke up with a scream that was muffled by Ron's mouth when he started to rip at her shirt. Charlie had seen enough. He crossed the room in two strides and flung the boy into a convenient wall, not caring that there was a sickening crack upon impact.

Instead he gathered the distraught girl into his arms and held her close until she'd calmed down. Once she had he turned his attention to the body at the foot of the wall. Casting a quick enervate followed by a binding spell and a 'morbilicorpus' he floated the boy downstairs, with Hermione trailing after him.

"I know you don't want to but I've got to tell mum. I can't just ignore what I saw."

When Molly Weasley came downstairs an hour later it was to find her youngest son bound and gagged in a kitchen chair, with his supposed girlfriend curled in the arms of Charlie.

"WHAT is the meaning of this?" She demanded, hands on hips. "WHY is my youngest son bound and gagged at the dinner table!"

"Trust me mum, if you knew what he tried to do to Hermione an hour ago you wouldn't be saying that."

It took a full twenty minutes to get the full story out of the pair, but by the end of it Molly was livid! If Charlie hadn't taken her wand away she'd have hexed Ron into the next century!

Charlie and Hermione escaped into the garden before the rant started, but even so they could still hear "YOU WAIT TILL YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS! DOING THAT TO AN INNOCENT GIRL! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!!!"

"Better wait an extra half hour," said Charlie thoughtfully. "This is shaping up to be an extra special rant."

* * *

AN: Please review! 


	4. Discoveries

AN: Sorry for the delay in updates. I can only update when I'm staying at my mums.

* * *

An hour later they were still hiding in the garden, doing their best to block Molly Weasley's voice out. Not all of it reached them, but the snatches they could hear gave the gist of it. 'How could you', 'I'm ashamed to call you my Son', 'You wait till your father gets home', and 'an innocent young girl' were some of the more common phrases, intermingled with frequent swearing and even an outburst of French one point. 

"I didn't know she knew French," was Charlie's only comment.

When Arthur finally came home it was to find Ron lying on the floor with his enraged mother standing glaring at him.

"What's going on?" he demanded sharply, bending down to pull his son up to a sitting position. "Why is our youngest son bound on the floor?"

It again took a while to explain, but when it sunk in the yelling started again.

Fully two and a half hours after the yelling started, it stopped. Heaving a sigh of relief the pair in the garden peered round the doorway to find Ron curled in a corner, various charms holding him in place.

"Ah Hermione, Charlie, I'm glad you're back. We want to know if you want to add anything to the punishment."

"What's in it already?" asked Hermione warily.

"He has to be product tester to the twins for three months, de-gnome the garden the next three times, and be reported to Headmaster Dumbledore to make sure he is aware of the incident."

"I don't want anything added to that. Being tester to Fred and George is enough punishment for anyone."

It turned out that Ron also had to be in bed before half eight for the next month, effectively stopping him doing anything rash, and a tracking charm was placed on him, so no matter what he was doing his parents would know where he was.

When Hermione went up to bed herself around half nine she found herself lying awake waiting for the creak of a floor board. And that's how Charlie found her an hour later, curled in one corner of the bed in a nest of covers.

Sighing, and knowing he would regret the decision, he asked, "Do you want me to stay?"

At the quiet 'Yes' he lay down on top of the duvet and wrapped his arms around the younger girl.

"Don't be stupid," came Hermione's voice. "It may be summer but that doesn't mean you can sleep on top of the cover. Get under here NOW."

Considering the glare he was receiving Charlie thought to best to obey, snuggling under the blanket with her. Within five minutes she was asleep, with Charlie dropping off soon after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Charlie woke in the morning the first thing he realised was that he wasn't in his own bed. The second was that he'd just had a lovely dream about Hermione, and that the subject of that fantasy was lying next to him, fast asleep, with the result of that dream pressing into her leg.

Charlie swore fluently in three languages under his breath, wondering how to get out of the unique problem. If he pulled away out of the bed she'd most likely wake up. The best course of action would be to stay where he was and wait for her to wake up and remove herself from him with as little embarrassment as possible.

The situation wasn't helped by the fact that in her sleep Hermione had draped herself elegantly over his chest and legs.

Now, Charlie prided himself on his excellent self control, but when she began to wriggle slightly, rubbing against him, he had trouble restraining himself from either snogging her senseless or shoving himself out of the bed. Neither of those options would be a brilliant idea as she was still recovering from what Ron had done. That was the reason he was in this position for Gods sake!

Even knowing that didn't help him repress a groan as she rubbed against him again before twisting slightly, burying her face in his neck and softly moaning his name.

He froze. Had he heard right? Did she really just say 'Charlie'?

As if sensing his movement the girl's movements changed, and a few seconds later her eyes fluttered open.

She glanced at him, and, as if this was a normal occurrence, finding yourself draped over the brother of one of your old best friends, said calmly "Morning." This was followed by her making herself comfortable against his chest.

A second later though the implications of their position sank in and she stiffened slightly, before relaxing again as she remembered why he was there.

But this action caused her leg to brush against his groin, and the definite bulge that resided there. She froze again, before pulling away slightly.

"Um, I'll get up then," Charlie's voice sounded strained.

"You don't have to." To stop him moving Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist.

A moment later he stopped his protests and allowed his arms to snake around her back in response.

"Sorry," was his apology.

"It's alright, really. I know you can't help things like that."

A minute later she froze again.

"What?" asked Charlie in concern.

"Um, did I...did I say anything out loud just before I woke up?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, not much, just something that sounded like my name." He decided to tease her a bit.

She turned away and buried her face in her pillow. "Bugger," came the muffled reply. "I've gone and ruined things haven't I."

"Not necessarily," replied Charlie warily. "I'm not certain what you mean. It was just a name."

With a sigh the girl sat up. "Trust me, if you knew why I was murmuring your name you'd be out of this room in a flash."

"Why do I get the feeling that this might be something like the reason I've still got a hard on even though I've been awake fifteen minutes?"

"Possibly...what did you just say?"

"That I still had a hard on."

"I thought you did. Because of me?"

"You're the only person in the room aren't you? Anyway, you were the reason I got one in the first place. Who did you think I was dreaming about."

"Right. I think we should get up." Hermione was nervous and it showed. "Can we talk after showers?"

"Sure." Charlie was actually glad for the time to collect his feelings. "See you in my room in half an hour?"

"Sure." They both went to their own bathrooms, thoughts whirling madly round their heads.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers. In answer to some questions: 

Jessica - Harry will be coming into the plot soon, but not quite yet. It'll be soon though. And the other Weasley brothers will be in the next chapter, all ganging up on Ron.

S.F. Gustafuson- Glad you like it. I'm trying to delete all brotherliness.

footiefan- This chapter answered your question?

Please, please review


	5. The Talk

AN: Thank you to most of my reviewers. Your comments are appreciated. I do have one comment however to the two people who felt it necessary to insult me and swear at me. If you don't like my story then either review me and tell me NICELY, give ways I can improve if appropriate, and stop reading, or hit the back button. I don't mind criticism as long as it gives ways to improve. It's no use telling someone that their story's rubbish if you don't say why.

To LadyVoldythingy I just point out that I said clearly in the summary that the story involved rape and that Charlie was going to end up with Hermione. If that offends you I apologise, but you're the person clicking the button, not me. I understand that there are other ways to get them together; I just felt this way suited the story best. May I also point out that this is FANFICTION? None of it actually happens, and it uses the imagination. I also don't see the point in the first line of "you EXPLETIVE" when you go on to say fk in the last sentence, which takes away any respect you may hope to earn by not swearing.

To 'Don't Hate Me Cause I'm Beautiful'. I like writing this story, there is no reason for me giving up writing it, and I'm not going to. Out of 30 reviews I've only had 2 bad comments. In my opinion that shows some people like it. To the fact that you can't believe you read this, I'll just point out that it is unlikely someone is forcing you to read it, and the back button is a very useful tool. You don't like, you don't read.

My last point is that when I read a story I don't like I don't review. I just go back to a story I DO like. May I suggest you do the same?

On a happier note, thank you to all my other reviewers including: Jadein, Footiefan, LunaAqua, gatoriris, Kendra is cheese, Alicia and gracie5412.

Possumgurl: I don't think Ron would do that either normally, but in this story he's tired of being the youngest son, or not having a girlfriend, or Hermione not going out with him and acts out of character. London's bril isn't it. I still don't know how I managed to spend 4 hours in Harrods! I'm sure time speeds up in there…

Jules: I know this isn't a Ron/Hermione fic, but Charlie isn't a character on the list, and I thought that Ron played a big enough part to class as the second person.

Bhekie: I'm looking forward to writing that part too. Could use some suggestions though. Sorry about changing his age, but the books don't give a definite year, they just say that he's the second oldest. I'm trying to make them as close to each other's age as possible to make it more realistic.

And finally…on with the story!

* * *

"This should not be happening," murmured Hermione to herself as she allowed the water to stream over her. "This is just a bad dream. I'll wake up at any moment and find that none of this ever happened."

The Gods obviously hated her though, as they did nothing to stop the approaching discussion.

'Why did I have to go and say his name!' thought Hermione despondently as she dragged a brush through her wet hair, water flying everywhere as she pulled on some slacks and a loose t-shirt. 'Couldn't I have just said that I was dreaming about when Ron attacked me? That would have explained the name.' It was going to be a nightmare, she knew. 'How do you explain to the older brother of your ex-best-friend who tried to rape you that you fancy him and that he was the star of your x rated dreams?' Her mind didn't reply and she was left with the prospect of going back to his room to wait for him. 'Here goes…'

Charlie suppressed a shiver at the icy water cascading down relentlessly. Normal people would have showers that were of a decent temperature, not straight from an iceberg! Then again, most people didn't dream about their younger brothers friend whilst in the same bed as said friend, so it was his own fault that he had to freeze.

This was one discussion he was not looking forward to. At least his body had decided to behave again, although he couldn't guarantee the reactions of some parts around Hermione. He reluctantly turned off the water, drying off quickly before shrugging on some old jeans and a shirt. Time to face the music…

He arrived at his room to find the girl perched on the edge of his bed looking decidedly nervous. With a sigh Charlie pushed the door further open and slipped in, making sure to close it before sitting at the opposite end of the bed.

Hermione grinned weakly. "Where were we? Something to do with interesting dreams?"

Charlie winced. "I hoped you'd forget about that."

"No chance. If you're going to remember things I did then I'll do the same for you."

"Thanks," was the sarcastic reply.

"Anyway, don't we have a … problem?"

"Umm, well, yes. You woke up after moaning my name to find yourself draped across me. You then annoyingly discovered that I was aroused by a dream about you. That seems problematic to me."

"So, are we just going to ignore this? I mean, it's not exactly proper to be involved with the person who stopped you being attacked, and I doubt people will accept it."

Charlie realised this, but for some reason didn't care. "So? It's not their problem, is it?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise. Charlie realised that he hadn't asked her what she wanted. It was a bit too late now though.

"Of course, if you don't want to…" He stuttered slightly. Hermione grinned before shuffling over so that she was closer to him. "What do you mean, 'don't want to?'"

She didn't get chance to say anything more before her mouth was covered in a kiss. Within seconds their tongues were battling fiercely. Hermione swung her leg across Charlies, effectively straddling him. She grinned into his mouth as she felt the bulge in his jeans, and ground her hips down into his, forcing a groan from her new boyfriend.

Charlie pulled back with some difficulty. "Hermione, stop."

"Why?" The girl looked at him, upset.

"I just mean that if we don't stop now I won't be able to. Plus, Harry and the Twins are coming over later, and it wouldn't do for them to find you snogging Ron's older brother now would it. They don't know you're not together yet."

Hermione pulled away reluctantly. "I see your point. But we're telling them soon. Alright?"

"Fine." He watched as she swayed seductively out of the room, before rolling over with a sigh. This day was going to be a long one, he could tell. He went back to willing his erection down.

* * *

AN. I'm not totally happy with the way this chapter came out, it seemed a bit forced. Reviews are always appreciated, but no flames please. 


	6. The news spreads

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. I'm sorry about not updating, but I had writers block. Should be more frequent now though, and this is the longest chapter yet.

I won't reply to individual reviews, but thank you everyone, and a couple of points.

First, I know Charlie is now on the character list, he wasn't when I first started writing.

Second, sorry it's moving too fast, it will slow down a bit soon.

Third, I know Hermione's a bit out of character, and she will start to question this soon.

And thank you once again, especially to anyone who's English is limited. The fact that you'd review in a foreign language is great.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, i.e. everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Charlie made his way downstairs breakfast was well under way. Hermione was immersed in a book at the opposite end of the table to Ron, who was looking more than slightly apprehensive at the thought of facing his best friend and brothers later that day. 'Then again,' mused Charlie, 'I doubt anyone could be excited at the thought of testing the Twins products for three months starting today.'

His parents were seated opposite each other near the middle of the table, but slightly closer to 'Mione than to Ron. Charlie dropped into the seat next to his unofficial girlfriend and started to pile his plate with bacon, eggs and all the other aspects of a Weasley breakfast.

"Morning Charlie. Sleep well?" came the usual morning banter from his mother. No matter how long he stayed away she always treated him like the eleven year old that first went off to Hogwarts. He supposed that having all the kids leave home to go to school and then on to work must make her desperate for someone to mother. Ginny certainly complained about it enough. His mum never did know when to back off.

"Fine thanks." Charlie glanced at Hermione. At least she looked more alive than yesterday morning. And she seemed perfectly in control. 'Lucky her,' he thought. For his own part he knew that one look from her would undo what little self-control he had managed to retain after their encounter that morning.

"Remember that Harry and the Twins are arriving at eleven," reminded Mrs Weasley as she bustled round clearing up breakfast pots. "That only gives you an hour to laze around."

Charlie would have bet good money on Ron using this time to write his will before submitting to the Twins products.

He and Hermione, however, went for a walk around the garden. The Weasley's had a large amount of garden, one of the reasons de-gnoming it was such a pain. Nevertheless, it made an excellent walk, going past some farmland and then right down to the edge of Ottery Saint Catchpole, the nearby village. Charlie had loved the walk when he was younger, often escaping to the bottom of the garden to hide from his brothers. He'd introduced it to Hermione earlier that summer, when she wanted to get away from Ron.

They took their time, talking about random things of no real importance. It was about half way round, though, when Charlie noticed the younger girl was more tense than usual. He didn't say anything, but altered their course to take them past an old garden shelter the family used to use for summer picnics. Guiding Hermione inside, he gently sat her down, sitting next to her and slipping an arm around her waist.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" came his gently question. It proved to be the final straw, as she broke down sobbing, twisting to bury her face in his shirt. Charlie just held her, murmuring nonsense until she'd calmed down enough to talk.

"Now, what was that about?"

She sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "I was just thinking how badly people are going to react when I tell them what Ron did," she replied softly, head down.

Charlie could tell that there was more to it than that, and just waited patiently.

Finally she stirred from her position. "Did you mean what you said this morning? About us?"

He looked at her in some astonishment. "Is that what's been bothering you?"

"Yes."

He shifted, wrapping both arms firmly around her. "Of course I meant it. I'm there for you whatever happens, no matter how they react."

"You really want to be with me? Even after what Ron did?"

"Ron is a stupid git who has no notion of good manners. Of course I want to be with you. You're charming and intelligent and downright sexy, and my brother was stupid to do what he did to you. You're my girlfriend, no matter what others say."

Hermione just stared at him in amazement. To think that he was willing to be with her even if his family objected! She didn't understand it.

Charlie could se she was a bit dazed by the idea, so he took the matter of moving into his own hands, stood up and swept her into his arms. She shrieked.

"Charlie, put me down! Someone might see us"

"So?" he said, a roguish grin on his face. "I thought we agreed that we were the only people who mattered. Anyway, it would solve the problem of how to tell the family."

"Charlie!"

"Fine," he relented, depositing her on her feet as they approached the back door. Harry, Fred and George were meant to arrive any minute. They'd all been working on a new product at the shop, and would all be arriving together.

Harry was living at Grimmauld Place with Remus and Tonks for the summer, but he was spending most of his free time at the twins shop helping experiment, and sell the finished items. He was now considered a full partner, and the twins had now made over a million galleons, and had bought a second shop in Hogsmeade.

Molly Weasley had now shifted her focus from their work to the fact that neither of them had girlfriends. Charlie was included in this focus, as Molly considered grandkids a necessity, so was extremely unhappy at only having one son who was married. Ron and Ginny were considered too young to settle down yet, so the twins and Charlie took the brunt of her wrath.

As the pair made their way inside they heard the tell tale yells and bumps that signalled a floo arrival. They reached the living room in time to see the twins picking themselves up off the floor, and then giving Harry a hand up from where he'd been squashed underneath them.

The twins were observant, and they noticed right away that Ron was sat on his own, and the closeness of Charlie and Hermione. That was all they had time to see, however, before they were swept into a famous Weasley hug.

"Mum!"

"Let go…"

Both twins managed to extract themselves, before diving back in to rescue Harry, who was still trapped in Molly's arms, and whose glasses had been knocked skewed. After straitening their friend out the twins turned to the family.

"What's going on?"

Molly and Arthur glanced at each other.

"Sit down boys."

They sat, looking expectantly at their parents.

The pause turned into a silence.

The silence got longer.

Finally Charlie spoke up from his perch on the settee next to Hermione.

"Ron tried to rape Hermione."

The reaction this statement got was instantaneous. The twins lunged for their brother and had to be held back by a worried Harry, while Ron just cowered further into a corner. When they finally calmed down enough to talk, Fred turned to his younger brother.

"Is this true?" His tone had enough ice in it to make a skating rink.

All Ron could manage was a small whimper and a nod of his head.

Fred turned back to his mother. "I take it we're here for a reason?"

She nodded. "Ron has to test all your new products for three months, starting today."

Identical grins bloomed on the twins faces. They would make their brother's life hell.

Harry spoke up from his place on the floor. "What happened? Are you alright Hermione?"

"Ron tried to rape me twice, but yes I'm fine. The first time I escaped and the second time Charlie pulled him off me."

The twins exchanged glances at the looks they saw their brother and Hermione share. There was more to this than they were telling, they could feel it.

Charlie decided that it was better to tell them now whilst they were in shock from the last news.

"Um, you lot, there's something else I should tell you. Me and Hermione are together." He slipped his arm around her waist and stared at the defiantly.

Fred and George grinned again, and Harry just smirked. He'd suspected something like this would happen. Molly and Arthur looked shell-shocked.

"Mum, Dad? Are you alright with this?" Charlie's question broke the spell.

Molly replied by moving to grasp them both in a hug. Of course we don't mind dear, it's just a bit unexpected, that's all." Arthur nodded his agreement.

"Don't worry mum, it only happened this morning, so it's new to us too."

Hermione just grinned and leant into Charlie's embrace.

Through all this no-one had paid any attention to Ron, until he suddenly stood up, fuming.

"YOU!" he growled pointing at Hermione. "You ruined everything. Before you came along I was normal. I liked loads of girls at once, didn't care if I got turned down. Then you came along. Made me want you with everything I had. I became obsessed. Then you turn me down, and get me charged with rape. And NOW you go and start seeing my brother! Seeing me humiliated wasn't enough for you, was it? You had to kick me when I was down. Well I don't care. I'm finished with you, finished with your stupid study timetables, your idiotic revision sessions. I can't even think of home as safe anymore, not with you snogging my brother!"

During this he moved in, closer to Hermione. In the background the twins were itching to attack, but Harry stopped them. "See how Charlie handles it," he mouthed.

It wasn't a question for much longer. As soon as Ron was in range Charlie stood, and , in one swift motion, pinned him to a wall.

"I've done it before and I'll do it again. I'm quite happy to give you the same treatment as I gave you when you attacked Hermione last time, but I'll give you one last chance. Stay away from me, stay away from my girlfriend, 'cause if you don't you're going to have more than just a broken nose to deal with."

With that Charlie dropped him to the floor and headed back to the sofa. He gathered the trembling girl in his arms and glared at Ron before trying to soothe his girlfriend. Looking at his parents he scooped her up and carried her upstairs.

The twins watched in glee. Their brother deserved ever bit of the torture they were going to give him over the next three months.


End file.
